Episode 5406 (22 December 2016)
Synopsis A cheery Martin is channelling his ‘Christmas Carol’ character and wearing his costume hat. He makes Bex work on the stall with him - they’re the Cratchits, working in the cold is what they do! When he starts singing, Bex gets caught up in the moment and smiles but storms home when she spots Shakil watching. Stacey insists Martin was only trying to cheer her up and sends her back to the stall with cake to make peace, she’s not the only girl that’s ever been let down by a bloke. Martin gets nervous when Patrick tells him opening night is sold out. Before the performance, Derek gathers the cast together, gives an underwhelming pep talk, then disappears. Martin’s nerves increase further when Donna shows him the packed house. She offers him her hip flask. Sitting in the audience, Denise gets a call from Kim who’s on her way to Montserrat. Jorgen introduces Denise to Kelly, who’ll be reviewing the show for the Gazette. As the play starts, Mick struggles with his lines, distracted by an audience member eating. Stacey tries to calm Martin down but he dries on stage after following Carmel’s advice to imagine the audience naked. Dennis has tied Steven up in his Jacob Marley chains and Donna, the tipsy Ghost of Christmas Past, starts arguing with an audience member. Carmel misses a cue and blames her costume, nearly coming to blows with Kathy. Derek hopes Patrick’s solo might save the day but the curtains have to be closed after Kush falls over on stage. Derek gathers the cast together and lectures them. When they turn on him, he calls the show off. A maudlin Patrick is left sitting alone on stage – his thespian dream over. Jay’s worried that Phil will find out Ben won’t be with them on Christmas Day but Sharon’s still hopeful she can talk him round. Phil visits Billy to plan his funeral. Billy’s loathe to discuss it, insistent Phil’s not going to die. Phil explains he doesn’t want Sharon to have to deal with it, she’s done enough. He hands over cash and urges Billy to do his best but to keep it between them. Jay walks in and Billy claims Phil was giving him a loan. Meanwhile, Sharon tries to talk Ben round, insisting Phil’s scared and loves him. She dismisses his fear that he’s never been good enough for Phil and eventually he agrees to stay at home for Christmas. Later, Jay asks Phil about the loan, concerned Billy’s in trouble. When Jay threatens to ask Sharon about it, Phil admits the money is for his funeral. Jay’s thinks this isn’t like Phil – he’s a fighter. Phil tells Jay about an encounter with some city boys on Tuesday. He explains the place has changed. He was a fighter and this was his manor - but he can’t fight and this isn’t his manor anymore. There’s nothing here for him now. He asks Jay to keep it to himself and Jay shakes his hand. A courier hands Lee a package for one of the other flats in his building, 5c. Mick’s annoyed to learn the insurance company aren’t going to pay out until after Christmas and gets straight on the phone to them to sort it out. Under pressure, after Linda insists she’s nailed his present, Mick asks Whitney for inspiration. She suggests buying Linda a necklace to replace the one that was taken in the robbery. Tina sends them both off to a friend of hers in Canary Wharf who will do them a deal. Whitney admits to Mick Lee was snappy with her and she’s worried about him. Mick blames Lee’s work and tells her to keep her chin up, everything will be fine. Whitney buys some earrings to match Linda’s new necklace. Despite assuring Whitney they can afford it, Lee worries about the cost and when he phones another loan company they turn him down. Desperate, Lee opens the neighbour’s parcel and finds a VR headset inside. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes